Step' Sisters in Love
by GleekMonster
Summary: Brittany G!P. Brittana are step sisters. Brittany's mom is marrying Santana's dad. Santana tries to get along with Brittany but she just ignore her. They to school together and they share a room. Brittany is a freshman and Santana is a Junior. What happens when Santana finds out about Brittany secret. Will they connect or not. I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV

Hey my name is Brittany. I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshman at Lima High but I have two days left there. I'm leaving my childhood home and my friends to live in a upscale house because my mom found some doctor who lives in uptown Lima. He has a mansion, as so I've heard and that he also have a daughter who is a junior. Ugh, I hate my new life and I didn't even started it.

" Brittany hurry up. The movers are finish and they already left. We have to get going." My mom yelled. I sighed. I walked out my door, looking back at the memories and tears I had in the room. I turned off the lights and closed my door for the last time.

"Finally she comes downstairs." my mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Better be lucky, I didn't lock myself in my room and stayed there until I died." I said to her walking to the car and got in. My mom followed.

"Why are you acting this way. Ever since your dad walked out on us..."

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN." I yelled cutting her off.

"Brittany, you need to let go of that. He is never coming back. He left us for some other woman and for her to give him a real boy. But he doesn't know how talent you are and how good you doing better than him. Now you need to let it go and move on, because I did. Now you will act kindly toward Mario and his daughter. Got it." My mom said turning into the highway. I wiped my tears and nodded.

"Fine but I'm not making any promises." I said looking outside. After a few minutes I turned to mom.

"Mom do they know about my condition?" I asked and my mom nodded. "Yes, Mario knows about you. He was very accepting about it. But Santana doesn't know about it yet. We wanted for all of us to tell her at the same time." My mom answered and I nodded, that was probably the best thing to do. I was born with a penis. My mom was okay about it but my dad wasn't. He didn't want a freak like me, so he left me and my mom for a skank he met in Walmart. He didn't me because he wanted a real baby. So he got the other lady pregnant and had a baby I guess he was wishing for. I shook my head and laid my seat back, plugged my headphones to listen to Katy Perry and nodded off.

* * *

"Brittany, wake up we're here." I hear my mom say. I sit up and groan at my aching neck. I rolled my neck a little and got out the car. I look up to see a huge mansion. I see a two car garage with a Audi and a BMW both black, just sitting there looking perfect. I gasped at the sight. My mom chuckled and went the front of the door. The movers already move the boxes in the respective rooms and left. When I walked in I looked at the double staircase and the living room on the right. It was huge. I see a 64 inch tv and a family set in front. I look straight to see a kitchen fit for a chef.

'Wow' I thought.

"Mario and his daughter will be here shortly. He just texted me and told me that they are on their way home. So while we wait I will make meatloaf and you will unpack you boxes. You are sharing your room with Santana."

"What. I can't share a room with a person, let alone a girl. I have a secret that I want for somebody to find out about it on accident and make a big deal about it." I said to my mom. " Mario wanted you two to bond and make a relationship. So he made Santana to split her room so she can share it. Now I want no more complaints about moving tonight okay" she said and I nodded. I sighed and walked to 'our' room and started unpacking.

10 minutes later

I was plugging my Xbox 360 into my computer monitor to make a semi game center in my side of the room, when I hear a door close and two voices talking.

"Brittany come downstairs to meet Mario and Santana." My mom said. I dropped my tools since I was done and walked down the stairs. I see my mom talking to two Latino people. Both had black hair and had very tanned skin. My mom spots me and she waves me over. Mario turns around first. And I say he is quite a good looking man.

"Hello my name is Mario Lopez. Welcome to our new house. Sorry for the lateness. Had to pick up Santana from practice." Mario said hugging me. I gave him a pat on the back.

"It's no problem" I said.

"This is my daughter and your new step sister Santana." Mario said moving out the way to show a beautiful latina dressed in a cheerleading outfit. She was shorter but she did looked older than me. Her hair was in a ponytail but it did looked long, when she turned around.

"Papi, we are not sisters we are step sister." She said looking at her father before looking at me. I inwardly gasp finally getting a look at her and I thought

'This is my step sister?'


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany POV

'This is my step sister?'

"Anyway, Santana this is Brittany. Susan's daughter. Brittany this is Santana." Mario said. I gave her a small smile and wave. She smiled. It was an awkward silence after.

" Okay well let's go to the dinner table and eat." My mom said. We sat down at the table with Mario and Mom sitting at both ends with me and Santana sitting in front of each other.

"Let's join hands." Mario said as he brought up his hands. I watched as Santana joined hands with her dad and my mom. I cautiously join hands. I also watched as they bowed their heads.

'What? When did my mom ever did this' I thought as I watched them pray.

"Lord, bless this food before we eat?" Mario says before we all stopped holding hands and started eating. I looked at them all weirdly.

"What Brittany, never prayed before?" Santana asked as she passes my the plate of food. I took the offering and piled my food on the plate.

"Britt,I think that's enough." my mom said. I opened my mouth to say something but Mario beat me to it. "Calm down Susan, she is 14 and she is still growing let her eat." Mario said. I smiled and started eating.

"So Santana how was school?" My mom asks Santana.

"It was okay. Got projects due and cheerleading practice been really stressful." Santana said. Mom turned to me.

"Brittany here was on the basketball team back at her old high school. The youngest to ever play on the varsity team." My mom said. Santana smiled.

"Maybe she try out at Mckinley and hopefully help us win some games." Santana said winking at me. I blushed.

"That is an awesome idea. Maybe this can get her some new friends and get her out of this video gamer person she became." My mom said and Mario laughed.

"Mom" I said. "Santana is the same way." Mario said and Santana glared at her dad.

"Santana would come home, do her homework and then she would play games all night." Mario said before Santana kicked him in the shin.

"You promised you would not say that again." Santana whispered and Mario brought his hands up in defeat. I laughed.

"Cool so what games do you play Santana?" I asked. Mario smiled.

"This games called Call of Duty and Minecraft." Mario answered. I smiled.

"Cool me too." I said and Santana smiled.

" Wanna come play with me?" I asked. Santana nodded. We got up to go to our room.

" Wait Brittany, Santana come sit back down. We need to tell Santana something." Mario said. I looked at them.

"Really Now." I said and Santana looked at us.

"Is there something I should know about." She asks.

"Yes." I said looking at her. She looked back.

"Santana, since you and Brittany is going to live together in the same we need to tell you about Brittany." Mom said.

"Okay what is it?" Santana asked. And I started to get nervous.

" Brittany tell her." Mario said and I looked at him like his was crazy. I turned to Santana

" Um Okay...Santana I was born with a penis, but I can't get girls pregnant." I said as we waited for her reaction.

"Okay." She said and that's it. One word.

" So does this mean that you are not grossed out." I said. And Santana nodded.

" I'm gay so I am pretty open to anything." She said. And I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cool me too, come on we need to play games." I said before running up the stairs. While doing so, I miss Santana smile getting bigger before following me and our parents looking at each other smiling. Come to think about it I might like this family.

* * *

All mistakes are mine I didn't read over this and sorry for the Hiatus. But I have been very lazy since summer started and I am trying to get out of it, but there is no excuse. Sorry but updates are going to be random throughout and I need help with the next chapter. I want Brittany to go to school but I don't know after that. So... PM me something to write. Remember to Review and Favorite. Goodbye Guys.

PS Did you see Naya's PSA video it was nice because my family is immigrants so I connected to the video.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany Pov

I have been in Lima for about a week now. It has been really boring. I would go to store with my mom or play basketball until Santana comes home from school. Then we will go to our room and play video games until our eyes burn. Now its my first day of school and I'm getting ready. I am wearing a black short sleeve shirt with skinny jeans, timberlands, a red and black flannel shirt and a black beanie. I made sure that I had my basketball gear and I waited downstairs for Santana.

"Do you have to wear that everyday?" I asked and she said yes.

"Coach is crazy, she always do things like this. She tried to break up the glee club by letting us try out to be her spies?" Santana said while getting her keys. We walked outside and into her car.

" Why?" I asked. She shrugged. "Figgins split her money for the Cheerios with them." She said.

"So what should I know about McKinley?" I asked." You need to know that jocks slushy losers like the ones in glee club..." "But your in glee club." I said and she shook her head. "I'm a cheerleader they don't slushy us it is like a death sentence." Santana said. I was getting nervous.

"Hey don't be nervous...you going to try out for the basketball team right?" She said and I nodded.

"I know you going to get in from what I saw from time to time so you are safe." She said and I nodded and before then we are pulling into school.

"Need any help?" Santana asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, I have to meet Figgins for my info about my classes, my locker and what club I want to join." I said.

"So what club you going to join?"

"Maybe Glee since you in it." I said and Santana agreed. "Shocking to say it but you going to love the club." She said before getting out the car. I followed suit. I followed Santana inside and she guide me to the principal office.

"Since I am a senior and you are a freshman, we are not going to see each other at all until lunch, I will come and get you to introduce you to some people and meet you after school for your basketball tryouts?" She said and I nodded. I waved goodbye and went inside principal Figgins office.

Santana POV

I walked to my locker to see Quinn, my bff standing there. "What up preggers?" I said and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Nothing much, who was that girl that was with you?" Quinn asked and I looked at her before opening my locker.

"Um, she is my Dad's girlfriend daughter, that the one I told you about." I said and she nodded.

"Hmph, well she is cute." Quinn said.

"Quinn is there something you are not telling me?" I asked jokingly. Quinn laughed and slapped my shoulder. I closed my locker and we walked to our first class.

Brittany POV

I leave the principal's office and walked to my first class, which was Spanish. I walked in to see a curly haired dude with a butt chin talking to the class. I noticed that I am a few minutes late.

"Hi, I'm new here" I said. The teacher smiled.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Schuester or you can call me Mr. Schue. You must be Brittany?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class." He said and I shrugged.

"Hi, my name is Brittany as you heard... um I like to dance and I'm also trying out for the basketball team." I said. Mr. Schue smiled and I went to find an empty seat. I see a girl with a weird sense of style by herself and I sat by her.

"Hello, Brittany welcome to McKinley High and I would like to personally tell you about our glee club which is host by Mr. Schue, I am the co-captain with my boyfriend Finn." She said pointing at a goofy giant talking to a dude with a ridiculous haircut.

"Oh, I already know about that...Santana told me." I said and Rachel gasped.

"You know Santana Lopez?" She asked and I shook my head yes.

"She is my Mom's boyfriend daughter." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Well, since you like to dance I would think that it is best for you to try out for Glee club. Our members can't dance and we need a dancer to teach them." Rachel said.

"Yeah I'll think about it but I can't today because I have basketball practice." I said. Rachel beamed.

"I guess that I will see you tomorrow afternoon then, Glee starts right after school at 2:30 or when the boys have practice it starts at 4:00" She said before the bell rung. I shook my head yes and left ready to go to my next class.

* * *

Lunch Ugh I have been through three classes and I already want to go home and play games. It gets boring to introduce yourself in front the whole class. But it's cool though, I have met Rachel, an Asian named Mike, and I also met a well dressed boy named Kurt. They all cool people and they all in glee club and now I really wanted to go and take a look at it. Santana had texted me to meet her in front of the office so we could go to lunch together.

"Hey, how's McKinley?" She asks. I shrugged.

"It is going to take a while to get used to but I met a few cool people." I said. And Santana nodded.

"Cool, well maybe you are up to meeting a few more people. Like cheerleaders. Some took quite an interest to you" she said and I looked at her.

"Did you tell them that I am trying out foe basketball?" I asked and Santana shrugged.

"Let just say that some girls think you are cute." She said before walking into the cafeteria.

"Wait, how?" I asked.

"I cant tell you. Now come on they are right across the room." She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me across the room. We stopped in front of a table full or red and white cheerleading uniforms.

"Girls, this is Brittany Pierce." She said and all the girls looked at me.

"Hi, Brittany." They said in unison.

* * *

Another Chapter down. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I had typed this on my phone before moving it to my computer. See you next time.

P.S Congrats to Ryan and Naya Dorsey.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the hiatus but school had started two weeks ago and i have been very busy since it is junior year of high school. I dont know when i would be able to post again but i will because i dont think that i would ever stop writing for this story. See you soon! GleekMonster


	5. Basketball Practice (Real Chapter)

Brittany POV  
"Hi, Brittany." They said in unison. I smiled and waved. I sat down in between Santana and some blonde chick with hazel eyes.

"Hey,I'm Quinn" she said before reaching her hand out and I shook it.

"So what made you switch schools?" A cheerleader said. I shrugged.

"My mom married her dad and now I'm here" I said pointing to Santana. All the girls smiled.

"I hear that you are trying out for the basketball team... I hope you are pretty good we need somebody good on the team." Another one asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah after school, I'm hoping I get in." I said. Santana turned to me.

"You will get in... from what I see everyday you are a sure in." She said with her hand on my arm.

I didn't notice the way all the cheerleaders look at her with jealousy. For the rest of lunch they asked me questions like 'Am I single?' 'Have I ever had a girlfriend and If I am still a virgin.' I answered them all with a flustered face.

"What class you going to?" Santana asked.

"Ummm, Science in room 212." I said and she nodded.

"Cool you are right next door from me" She said before taking my hand and dragging me to class and I let her.

We got to the door to my class and i see Kurt and Mike they're sitting at a table, when they noticed me they waved and I waved back.

"Seems like you made some friends already." Santana said. I nodded.

"Mikes is on the basketball team and Kurt is really cool to hang out with." I said. Santana nodded.

"Well I've got to go to class" She said before going down the hallway.

"Wait I thought that your class was right next to mine" I shouted to her.

"I lied so all the other girls wouldn't take you to class" She shouted back before she turned the corner. I stared confused until I shrugged and walked into the room and sat next to Kurt.

* * *

Santana POV

School is over and now I'm outside with Quinn watching the younger cheerleaders run the track.

"So,Q what was that this morning during lunch?" I asked. Quinn shrugged.

"I thought that Brittany was really cool people. She looks like a cool friends plus she really cute" She said and i rolled my eyes. I yelled at the girls to stop running and go over routines. Quinn walked over to the benches. I followed.

"Quinn... that's nasty and wrong to say that to person sister." I said.

"Step sister." She corrected. I shrugged same thing.

"Imma ask her out to the movies. To get to know her better, since she is going to be around you more often." She said and I looked at her.

"Q you acting like you got a crush on her...you do don't you. I knew it." I said hip bumping her.

"Maybe a little after seeing lunch almost all the girls probably got a crush on her." She said and it was true. Brittany was the girls gossip of the day.

"It's not like she is going to say yes. She probably got plans to play video games." I said and I see Quinn looking back. She smirked.

"Maybe ill ask her now." She said before running towards the bleachers. I told the girls to go home early before running to Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

Brittany Pov

I was watching the cheerleaders go through the routines when i see a figure running towards me. I see that it was the same girl Quinn from Lunch earlier.  
"Hey Brittany what you doing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Waiting and watching till basketball practice." I said looking at the field before turning to her.

"Are you feeling nervous?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No...since Santana said that the school's team sucks i think that i might make it on the team" I said. Quinn smiled.

"You mustn't think highly of yourself." She said and I laughed.

"No it's not that at all... I am just really good at it." I said. We heard the girls go to the lockers.

" Well I hope that you make knowing Coach Beiste she well watch you do good, say a weird country line and put your on the team." Quinn said laughing, i looked at her.

"Wait...the coach name is Beast and she's country...Oh great." I said and that made both of us laugh. We stopped when we see a shadow over us.

"Making friends Britt?" Santana asked with her hands on her hips looking at Quinn. I nodded.

"Yeah me and Quinn was just talking about basketball and speaking of i need to go so i can change into my clothes. See you in a few?" I asked Santana before picking up my book sack and left to go to the locker room when she nodded. I was halfway down when Quinn came up to me.

"Brittany, do you want to hangout sometime?" She asked and I nodded.

" Okay, I need to get out the house anyway." I said before stopping at the door.

"So how about Saturday around 4 I'll pick you up to go to movies." She said putting her hand on my arm. I looked at her and nodded.

"Sure"

* * *

Basketball Practice

After leaving Santana and Quinn I went to go change into my clothes for practice. I walked into the gym to see the boys shooting around. Some doing and some well...they need a lot of help. I walked up to a bulky woman.

"Um..excuse me are you the coach?" I asked and she turned around.

"Yes I am. Name is Coach Beiste. B-E-I-S-T-E its french." She said. I looked confused.

"Ook. I would like to join the basketball team." I said and Coach nodded.

"Okay go out there and follow the captains orders. In a few minutes we are going to have a scrimmage. I'll see if you good enough." She said before leaving. I shrugged my bag off and walked to the court where everybody gathered.

"Okay...Coach told me that we are playing a scrimmage so me and my co-captain Puck are going to pick teams." A douchey looking giant said. Everybody got in a straight line and they started to pick teams.

"Matt" a dude with a mohawk said. I guess that's Puck.

"Mike." The giant said and then they went on and on until it was me and some other dude.

"New girl" Puck said and I walked over to his side.

"I hope you're good." He said and I smirked.

"You'll see." I said back. We have played for 45 minutes and we are beating the other team butts. I can see them getting mad, I smiled and made another jump shot causing them to groan After a good thirty minutes Coach blows her whistle ending the game.

"Okay everybody gather around, I have watched enough of all of you playing for me to make this change in the team. As of you all know this basketball team sucked last year." She said and my eyes widen. Way to subtle.

"But after watching this person today i have decided to make the person team captain..." she started before she was cut off.  
"Coach that's my spot, you can't demote me." He said getting angry.

"Uh yes I can and from your attitude and you unsportsmanlike conduct you are benched for the starting game Finn." She said and 'Finn' i guess groaned.  
"Come on Coach who is going to guide the team on our biggest game of the year?" He asked and Bieste smiled.

"Brittany Pierce"

Everybody cheered while Finn grew red. "You can't give my spot to a girl" Finn said. And Coach shrugged.

"Come on Finn you good but Brittany is ten times better than you and I think with her being captain we might be able to have a good year." Puck said before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I moved away.

"I agree with Puck." Mike said and Coach nodded.

"Pierce is Captain and Puckerman is CoCaptain that's final anybody disagree?" Coach said and only Finn rose his hand.

"Okay, Hit the showers and go home. Practice is over." She said before everybody grabbed their bag and left the gym  
I grabbed mines and I hear a voice behind me.

"So your day of practice and you are already captain...I told you so" Santana said smiling. I smiled and Santana grabbed a ball.

"Come show me how you play this sport." She said and my eyebrows rose.

"Am I seeing Miss girly girl Lopez trying to play a sport?" I said giggling. She glared at me.

"FYI Cheer-leading is a sport and I bet you that I can play it" She replied before passing me the ball. I took a shot and made it. I ran to get the ball and gave it to Santana.

"Here shoot the ball" I said before handing her the ball.

* * *

Santana POV

I yanked the ball from Brittany and place the same way i see her do millions of times. I throw the ball up and it was just short of the goal. Brittany laughed and ran to get the ball. "So what you said about you betting you can play it. Dang it I should've use money." She said chuckling. I pouted and it made Brittany laugh harder.

"Would be okay if I taught you?" She asked after calming down. I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded. She stood besides me.

"Okay, you got to hold the with your less dominant hand on the side and your dominant in the front. Then you rise add pressure and let go." She said before letting the ball fly into the hoop with a swish. She grabbed the ball and passed it to me. I copied her and barely missed it. I groaned.

"You just need to add more pressure to your hand when you let go" she said before standing behind me.

She grabbed my hands and place them on the ball. She rose our arms and she let go. It went in. I squealed and hugged her. I pulled back and our eyes connected. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Thanks." I whispered looking at her blue eyes down to her freckles and then down to her lips. She backed away and laughed. We started walking to the car in an awkward silence.

Brittany POV  
Ugh why did I get behind her? Why did she have to look at me like that. And most importantly why did I get hard from my step sister!

* * *

I know I just posted a AU note saying that I was going on hiatus but I am after this chapter. I went through my phone and I saw this chapter halfway done and just finished it. After this the story will go on hiatus until further notice. Sorry and See you next time. Sorry for any mistakes.


	6. I am very sorry

I am so sorry for the loooong hiatus but i have tons of homework and schoolwork this year and it is really messing up my schedule. I have projects on top of projects and i never have any time to work on the chapter. I will try my hardest to update the story and hopefully make it regular. Anyway I am very sorry for everything and the long wait. Ps Who saw Naya Rivera on the View!


End file.
